


Dracula's Guests

by darth_stitch



Series: Count Buckula's Guests [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker, Dracula Untold (2014) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad was only a doting and indulgent grandfather after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dracula's Guests

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [The Blanket Fort](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/120065886776/grampy-was-here)

No matter what Certain Dutch (actually, he’s _Austrian and Jewish_ in this universe, please and thank you) Half-Crazed Doctors and Occasional Vampire Hunters might eventually say in their libelous little records, Vlad Dracula had _nothing_ Evil and Nefarious in mind when he proposed to move himself and his favorite grandson over to England. 

_I’m your only grandson, Bunicule!_

_And that’s why you’re my favorite, Iacov.  Now, hush._

The truth was that he was rather worried for his boy, since he was all he had left now that Adrian and Arkady - his _dhampir_ sons - were currently wandering all over the world, off on their own adventures.  The fact that Iacov was really _Ingeras_ reborn - his beloved son from his human lifetime - well, it was understandable that Vlad was rather _protective_ of him, considering that Ingeras had lived a human lifespan, with all its attendant joys and miseries. 

Iacov had spent quite some time as a soldier for the past few centuries or so.  The ones that his doting grandfather could recall in recent memory was the revolution by those Colonists in the New World and then the wars waged by that little Corsican upstart.  Iacov had been feared and admired by his comrades.  _The Winter Soldier_ had become a legend all of his own. 

But Iacov was now quite tired of war and strife and spoke longingly of building new lives for their own. 

_We may not be on the right side of the grave, Bunicule, but I refuse to continue living as a monster.  I wish us to live - surely, God would still have mercy for us both?  
_

Ah, whether he was Ingeras or Iacov, the boy was stubborn to the core.  He refused to lose hope.  Or his humanity.  Vlad had no wish to shatter those dreams, no matter how foolish he might privately think them. 

So, a loving grandfather will not stand by and let his favorite grandson suffer.  So it was that he had asked the solicitors at SHIELD to handle his affairs.  And so it was that Prince Vlad of the House of Draculesti invited the solicitors named Natasha Alianova Romanoff and Steven Grant Rogers to his house.  

He’d worried that they would scoff at warnings of ancient folklore and superstition and blunder into danger as “enlightened English” but he was amused to find out their true ancestry.  They were, in fact, of bloodlines older and far more ancient than his own!  And he had been suitably amused when Iacov had returned home with a tale of how he’d kept young Mr. Rogers safe from the fangs of that harpy Dolingen. 

_Welcome to my house.  Enter freely and of your own will and leave some of the happiness you bring._

He'd spoken the ancient words of greeting, and had been thus hailed in turn by these fine young people with their lovely manners, which pleased him.  And then, a stray thought came - perhaps the wish for happiness would be granted after all.  

He _had_ , in fact, noted the flickers of new _interest_ in his grandson’s blue eyes. 

He would have chalked it up to an old man’s imagination, but the interest was most definitely there when Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Rogers were invited to sup with them.  His grandson actually _smiled_ and it was clear that those smiles were directed at the fair young Russian-Irish grandson of Baba Yaga.  

Who was, in fact, _returning_ that attraction.

This enterprise to England might prove to be a successful venture indeed…

_***  
_

_A Postscript:_

Prince Iacov of the House of Draculesti had thought that he would simply continue to be charmed by the tiny, fierce “kitten” who had been prepared to battle against that ancient vampire in her tomb.

He had, in fact, been watching him ever since he'd seen Steven wandering into that graveyard in Styria.   He had been prepared to warn him off before darkness fell - it had been _Walpurgisnacht_ after all.  If there was one drawback to this new Age of Enlightenment, it was that people had begun to lose respect for the ancient beliefs.  Foolishness.  There would always be _Things_ in the shadows, in the night - dark and dangerous and terrible.  They were not simply children's tales. 

He had been impressed, however, by Steven's quick thinking in Dolingen's tomb.  And the strength of his will.   Most men would have succumbed to the vampire's charms - certainly Dolingen had bent all her wiles upon him, thirsty after her long sleep.  

And of course, there was his _scent._  

Steven's blood was the sort of rare, sweet vintage that other vampires would have found irresistible.  Iacov had breathed it in deeply and while he was no slavering beast, it had taken some effort for him not to... _indulge_ , as it were.  

He'd _wanted_ and God help him, he had not felt this way in such a very long time. 

But Steven was an invited guest of his House and was under his protection.   Steven - and his cousin, of course - were safe from him. 

He had not expected this strange sensation upon being confronted by bright blue eyes and a smile that was all the sunshine he had missed for so long.  He had not expected this sudden weakness in the knees, especially when the fair-haired solicitor slanted a shyer version of _That Smile_ in his direction. 

He'd offered his arm to Ms. Romanoff as a gentleman.  But he found himself smiling and looking back at Ms. Romanoff's cousin and he found himself biting back the urge to call him _kitten_ in his own tongue. 

He had the distinct feeling that calling Steven _pisoi_ would still translate appropriately and it would _not_ be appreciated.

Ah, hell.  He was in so much trouble, wasn't he?

_\- tbc -_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally thought I might mimic the journal-style writing of Bram Stoker.  My Muses - especially _Grampy_ \- have other ideas!
> 
> _Bunic_ is what “grandfather”/”grandpa” would be in Romanian.  _Pisoi_ apparently means "kitten." At least, according to Google.  If anyone out there knows better, please let me know.  Much appreciated.  ETA: The lovely j2asndh of Tumblr graciously lent me some assistance on the translations and I have at least fixed the word for grandpa. :) Thanks for the help!
> 
> Adrian is really a reference to Adrian Fahrenheights Tepes of Castlevania fame and Arkady is really meant to be Vampire Hunter D. While I don't know D's actual name in canon, I figured Arkady might be an appropriate fanon name to give him.


End file.
